Ivory Kisses and Keys
by GrimLegate
Summary: Kamui is an unwittingly cruel Mistress, and Kaze wants more than he can bear to let on.


The gentle touches that graced the ivory keys belied the strength behind the hands coaxing the melody out of the instrument. Each touch so gentle and loving, he allowed himself to fall against the headboard where he lie, letting each note of the song gentle caress him. An improvisation, the same score played over thrice so far, and he recognized the pattern well enough, letting the small whispers of a whistle leave his lips. With each repetition, he grew bolder with his own song, letting it rise in volume as the piano met his soft song.

So bold, in fact, he managed to miss when her fingers stilled on the keys, and her crimson gaze had turned to him, watching her retainer with the hints of amusement twitching the corners of her lips. When he finally became aware of the missing song to his duet, he blinked his eyes open, a flush staining his face as he caught the small giggle his Mistress made.

"I did not know," She started, leaning forward in her seat, the silver locks tumbling over her shoulder and brushing against her lap, hands folded in a stately manner. "That I agreed to a songbird becoming my Retainer." She teased, letting her eyes lid as his face burned, rubbing over his cheeks and coughing into his hand as he tried to reclaim what dignity he could.

"I did not know you had done so either, Milady." He murmured, drawing a small laugh out of her throat, a noise that the beauty of the piano could not even rival. He wasn't sure if the blush staining his skin was from being caught or from the visage of the woman before him.

 _Bad. Stop that._ He thought, the added guilt piling on to the red on his face. It was shameful, the feelings he had for his Lady. He was her Retainer, nothing more, and it did not do to have the feelings of admiration building like a budding flower in his chest. He had chocked the reaction up to her forgiveness of his failure, when the Princess had been stolen away from her family, forced to live in a Fortress without the love of her Mother and siblings…

It had been sweet anodyne for his aching heart, when every word of his supposed 'goodness,' rang hollow in his ears and twisted the knife he had imbedded in his soured gut, a seppuku for his soul, if you would. But her forgiveness, and the purpose brought into his life lifted the heavy weights off his shoulders, and while the lingering pain of his failings had not entirely disappeared, he felt that they might in time. Especially with her at his side.

 _Stop it_. He thought, the unbidden thoughts once more stomped down by the feeling of shame for these feelings. So enraptured in those he missed his Lady's words, perking his head up to peer through viridian locks.

"I beg your pardon, Milady?" He murmured, and she gave a small smile, motioning to the piano behind her.

"I _said,_ " She began, no hint of malice in her words—and if he had not seen her fury first hand, he would have suspected that the woman incapable of such a harsh feat. "I take it that you liked my song?"

"I always love when you play the piano, Lady Kamui." He replied far too quickly for his like, and he caught the sight of the small frown that graced her lips.

 _Had she figured it out? What was she thinking?_

"Kaze, I thought I told you that when you're up here you can drop the formalities."

"But it's disrespect—!" He protested, his mouth snapping shut when she flashed him a look through narrowed eyes.

"I'm insisting—no, I'm _ordering_ you, you wouldn't disobey an order, would you?" She hummed, and he swore, looking down at his lap while he fought within himself. He _wouldn't_ , but that didn't mean that it was right. He peeked up at her eager face, finding a sort of smugness there and sighed.

"As you wish, La—Kamui." He choked on the word slightly, but the smile on her face made up for all of that.

"There you go! How in the Dusk Dragon did none of my siblings snatch you up? You're such a good Retainer, Kaze. Never disobey, never give any back talk…" She hummed, smiling at him. The thought that the smile was for him and him alone made his chest heavy. She was always so quick to give him praise, and he would look at her as if she were a goddess, wondering how such a person could see anything good in him when his failure was the pivotal point of her life that left her wanting for her true family, but in her words…

 _"Kaze," She had laid her hand over his, his stern visage nearly broken through by tears as he let her understand why he was the way he was, why any compliment of his kindness fell upon deaf ears. "If none of this had happened to me, then I wouldn't have ever known my siblings from Nohr, and Anankos would be running around unopposed." He supposed that she was right, but it didn't make it easier to stomach until she promised that she didn't hate him, that she truly thought no less after learning of it._

She had cried for him, tears staining his tunic as she hugged him. She blubbered on about how he must have tortured himself all these years, wondering how to live with himself for his mistake, and growing up with that staining his self-worth. That's when he had realized how wonderful the woman was before him, and how she couldn't possibly hate him, it simply wasn't within her. That's when he had dropped to a knee, pledging to be her Retainer—because he wanted to keep such a bright and loving person safe from anything that would wish her harm.

Jakob had been a nightmare, giving him scathing looks when the Princess was not looking, a silent promise that he could do his job better, and that there would be no mercy if he did something to hurt Lady Kamui. Another point he felt as though he fell short in. He could not cook or clean, he could hardly make tea right, and it was nothing like the sweet mixture that the Butler made for his Mistress. The best he could do was bundle herbs for long marches, show her how to wrap her hands and feet under her armor, how to disappear into the shadows without a trace, but he felt far outclassed by the other man.

But, it would have been a small wonder if he hadn't, considering Jakob existence came down to serving the woman, and she offered the same gentle compliments, extending kind gestures in gratitude, something he had found that stung slightly, wanting them all to himself. But, he knew he was being unrealistic, she had plenty of people to share that affection with, and he was not supposed to want for those things. Not as a lowly Retainer.

"Kaze…? Kaze!" Kamui called, and he was jolted out of his thoughts, peering at the curious woman. "Dazed off again, are you getting enough sleep?"

"Yes, Kamui. I was just thinking about being your Retainer."

"About… Being my Retainer? Do you… Do you like it?" She asked, concern crossing her face. She was always concerned about being overbearing, more than once wanting them to take a break while she did things on her own, something that Jakob refused with absolute resolve.

"Of course, Kamui!" He answered, wincing at his eagerness to affirm the woman. Her expression softened into relief, giving a small smile at his admission.

"Thank goodness… I always worried that I'll do something that will make you guys hate me."

"I could never hate you, Kamui." He blurted out, and the woman blinked owlishly, the two staring at one another for a long moment before she let out a small laugh, grinning widely at him.

"You're such a good person, Kaze. You're so honest, it's a trait I love in you." She said, and he felt his heart squeeze, staring at her as a man would stare at his gallows before sighing, standing up and looking at his feet as he crossed over to the woman, resolve growing with each step. _Should not_ 's and _improper_ 's be damned, and when he locked eyes with her he found an intense stare of curiosity and surprise mingling there.

"You're a cruel Mistress, indeed, Lady Kamui." He murmured, leaning his head down to press their foreheads together, staring right into the pools of sanguine, pupils narrowing as she registered how close they were. His brother would scream at him if he saw him now, violating one of the most basic rules of the covenant between Master and Retainer, but he simply couldn't be bothered to care.

"Cruel?" She echoed, and he nodded, blinking slowly as his hands found purchase on her shoulders. He barely registered her hands that gripped at the sides of his shirt, and his eyes lidded. There must be a reason she had yet to push him away, and he decided to take his chances, hoping that this wouldn't end as bad as he imagined it would.

"You tease me and make me feel like I'm one of a kind, leaving me conflicted about… This." He murmured, leaning forward and capturing her lips, brushing against them with the barest amount of pressure. He didn't feel her stiffen against him, and the only reaction he got out of the woman was her hands pulling him closer by his tunic and stretching out the material. He spent far too long locking lips with the Princess, only pulling away when his lungs ached for breath, and even then, he wanted to continue kissing those plump lips.

His anxiety sky-rocketed, and he began to panic, hardly able to meet her lidded eyes as she regarded him, finally cocking a brow after so long being silent.

"Cruel, huh?" She asked, lightly tugging on his tunic once more, a lecherous grin slowly spreading across her face. "And how could I ever repay you this unthinkable transgression?" She teased, and he slowly came to the realization that she _liked_ it. He fidgeted, meeting her eyes before reaching a hand up to cough into it.

"Hmm… I-I do not know… A… Lifetime of kisses, mayhap?" He tried, hoping he hadn't overstepped his bounds, but by the fire in her eyes and the smile playing on her lips, he figured that was far from the case with his Lady.

"I think that's a great idea." She hummed, moving her hands from his sides to graze up his body, coming to rest at his jaw, bringing him down for another kiss.

And he had to agree; this was something that he could definitely get used to. Especially every day, for the rest of his life.

* * *

Nggggghhhh, I always have the hardest time picking between Kaze and Silas. My poor boys ;^; Make sure to pop over to my tumblr: grimlegate. tumblr. com and leave requests for more stories!


End file.
